


Rocket Soccer

by AccioRavenclaw



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccioRavenclaw/pseuds/AccioRavenclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on moreimaginepyro's prompt: “imagine the scout, despite his age, having to take up the role of big brother of the offense dorm. imagine the scout having to talk the pyro and soldier out of playing rocket soccer in their room.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocket Soccer

It was bullshit. That with all the money Mann Co. threw into this team that they couldn’t have separate rooms. But no, like the rest of his life up until this point, he was sharing a fucking dorm room. By now Scout assumed he would have gotten used to sharing a room, but none of his seven brothers tried to play Rocket Soccer in the middle of the God damned night.

“Look guys, I’ve been blown up at least thirteen times today. That’s not even counting the rest of this week. All I want is a solid night’s sleep for once.” 

Pyro replied with a string of incoherent words and several arm gestures. The soccer ball was still firmly held between their feet. Their makeshift goal post was between them and the window. 

“Absolutely private! You should learn to doge enemy fire better. Back in the war they made us run extra miles for every bullet that hit us.” Solider didn’t even look at Scout as he spoke. His rocket launcher was balanced on his shoulders and aiming at the ball.

“Coming from the guy who shoots rockets at his own feet.” Scout retorted. “Pyro at least mastered air blasting.” 

This got Soldier’s attention and he turned to face Scout, temporarily aiming the rocket at him instead. “Rocket jumping is an art and don’t you mistake it!” 

“Woah,” Scout replied, his arms raising with his palms out. A gesture he picked up from Engineer. “Alright man, whatever. You mind not aiming that at my face?” 

Grumbling, Soldier turned around and continued lining up his shot between Pyro’s feet. 

“Look, all I’m asking is for you two quit it before you blow a hole in the God damned wall and get us all in trouble. I don’t need any more citations. I get enough of those without your help.” 

Once again, Pyro’s witty and emotional response was lost in translation through their mask. What was undoubtedly a pearl of wisdom became a jumble of mumbles and “hudda’s”, but Scout still caught the gist of what they were trying to say.

“You’re not innocent either, Py. I don’t need to remind you about the flaming bowling incident back at Sawmill, do I?” 

Pyro replied with a very rude American hand gesture. Scout laughed and settled for throwing the pillow across the room.

“Do not throw when I am aiming!” Soldier barked, his helmet wobbling with his words. 

“Alright, I can tell you guys are serious about doing this. Why not take it outside at least?” 

Finally an agreement was made as Pyro excitedly scooped the ball into their arms and dragged the goal post out the door. Soldier marched along behind them and Scout was left to a quiet room. 

Scout managed a solid fifteen minutes of peace until the rocket blasts shook the base. A few doors down he could hear Heavy shouting a string of obscenities in his mother tongue, only made worse by Engi’s southern drawl and Demo’s heavily drunken Scottish accent. He could hear Soldier’s equally rude remarks being exchanged over their words.

With a groan Scout wondered why he got stuck with the craziest people on the team.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at my Tumblr (Elvishdork).


End file.
